Lexa and Harper is love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Lexa and Harper'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Lexa and Harper is love**

 **Lexa and Harper are in Harper's bedroom.**

"Oh, damn..." says Harper suddenly.

Harper poops in her baggy sweatpants.

"Sexy! Yes, it's weird, but when you crap yourself, I get horny." says Lexa.

"Really? That's..." says Harper.

Harper fart and poop more.

"Awww! My pussy is wet. Fart again and I'll cum without even touching my clit, baby." says Lexa.

"Okay. Here we go..." says Harper as she push out a big smelly wet fart from her asshole.

"Yes! Fuck!" moans Lexa as she get an orgasm.

"Yay!" says a happy Harper in a childish tone.

"That was awesome. I love how erotic you fart and poop, Harps." says Lexa with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Lexa." says Harper, all cute and adorable.

"Awww! You're so sexy and childish at the same time. That's wonderful. I like it." says Lexa.

"Yay!" says Harper again.

"Now I want you to lick my pussy...after you've been to the bathroom and wiped your sexy ass, that is." says Lexa.

"Okay." says Harper as she goes to the bathroom.

Harper return 5 minutes later.

"My butt is clean now." says Harper, who also wear different pants than before since the others got full of poop.

Lexa pull down her jeans and says "Lick me, girl."

"Yes, babe." says Harper as she starts to lick Lexa's pussy.

"Mmm, fucking nice!" moans Lexa.

Harper lick nice and slow.

"Lick with more passion, harder. Please, baby." whisper Lexa.

"Alright..." says Harper as she lick harder.

"Yeah! That's right. Give it to mommy." moans Lexa.

Harper enjoy the sexy taste ans scent of Lexa's awesome pussy.

"It feels so good. I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Lexa.

4 minutes later.

"Oh, my big crap! Sexy!" moans Lexa with pleasure as she cum hard.

"Yummy!" says Harper as she drink some of Lexa's pussy juice.

"Love to drink my sexual fluids huh?" says Lexa.

"I do, Lexa." says Harper with a cute smile.

"That's so fucking cute!" says Lexa in a sweet tone.

"Awww! Thanks!" says a happy Harper.

"My pleasure, sexy girl." says Lexa.

"Okay." says Harper.

Lexa gives Harper a kiss.

"Sorry, Lexa. Me gotta fart again." says Harper as a small fart plop out from Harper's asshole.

"So sexy." says Lexa with a slutty smile.

"Really?" says Harper.

"Yeah. Me love fart sex." says Lexa.

"Me too." says Harper as she push out a small fart. "I almost came."

"So cute." says Lexa.

"Thanks...here we go." says Harper as she fart and cum. "Mmm, yes!"

"Adorable." says Lexa.

"Yay!" says a happy Harper, all childish and cute.

2 hours later.

Harper poop her pants.

"Opsss!" says Harper with a dorky smile.

She change into clean pants.

At the same time, Lexa is at the mall, buying some porn movies on DVD.

"Hmm, maybe this...'Pussy and Poop'...sounds sexy." says Lexa as she find a porn movie she might love.

She buy it, along with another one titled 'Slutty farts from Germany'.

"Are you sure ya want these? This is shit and fart porn..." says fat guy who work in the store when Lexa is about to pay.

"Yes, I know and I love shit porn and fart porn. It's sexy." says Lexa.

"Okay...whatever...40 bucks, please." says the fat guy.

Lexa pay for the movies and then goes home.

The next day.

"Harps, let's drink some beer." says Lexa.

"Cool." says Harper.

Lexa gives Harper a beer and take one herself as well.

"Mmm, beer." says Lexa as she drink half the bottle in one go.

"Sexy!" says Harper with a childish cute smile.

"You're adorable." says Lexa.

"Thanks." says Harper.

"No problem, baby." says Lexa.

"Yay!" says Harper.

Harper fart a little.

"Erotic. Now make it a big smelly one. Give it to mommy." says Lexa.

"Alright..." says Harper as she fart hard. It smells like fat thick crap, but it gets Lexa very horny.

"Awww! So sexy." says Lexa with a slutty smile.

"Want more farting?" says Harper.

"Sure. Fart for me, sweetie." says Lexa.

Harper fart.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Lexa.

Harper fart again.

"Yeah!" moans Lexa.

"Yay!" says Harper, all childish and cute.

"Awww!" says a happy Lexa with a sexy smile.

Harper fart a bit more.

"I love your sexy farts, baby." says Lexa.

2 weeks later.

Lexa play electric guitar and sing in her bedroom.

 _ **I'm a fucking slut, with a pussy and sexy boobs. I love farts and crap.**_

 _ **I love to get fucked.**_

 _ **Porn is awesome.**_

 _ **Viva la sexuality.**_

 _ **I'm a horny bitch, who love to fuck.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

Lexa stop playing and singing when Harper enter the room with a couple of bottles of beer.

"Hi, Harps." says Lexa with a cute smile.

"Hi, Lexa. I thought we'd drink a bit." says Harps.

"Oh, sexy." says Lexa.

"Sometimes could you teach me how to play electric guitar?" says Harper.

"Yeah, of course. I do that, if you fart in my mouth." says Lexa.

"I will fart in your mouth tomorrow when we have our naughty night." says Harper.

"I'm glad you will, Harps my old friend." says Lexa.

"Yay!" says Harper in a childish smile.

"Awww!" says Lexa.

"Sorry...me need to poop." says Harper.

"Do it in your pants. That is so sexy." says Lexa.

"Okay, but I didn't bring extra pants." says Harper.

"You can use a pair of mine." says Lexa. "Now crap for me, Harps."

Harper poop her pants.

"Mmm, sexy!" says Lexa with a slutty smile.

"Yeah." says Harper.

"I hope you still love me." says Lexa.

"I do. You're the best. Yay!" says a very happy Harper in a childish tone.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
